


Fake Rain

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tropes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Cas ask Sam out for Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Abed/Rachel. So not sorry.
> 
> I don't own anything Supernatural related, Community related, or trope related.

02/03/2015

“Stop staring at my brother,” Dean snapped, throwing a fry at Castiel. Castiel blinked in surprise and shook himself a little.

“I wasn't staring at your brother,” Castiel said stiffly, looking down at his food guiltily.

“You were totally staring at him, brother,” Benny teased, his eyes twinkling.

“Shut up! You guys suck,” Castiel groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Leave Cas alone, Sam is totally cute, and if I were into dudes, he’d be on my list,” Charlie piped up, earning a glare from Dean. “Oh, don't worry, you’d be there too,” she added, winking at the elder Winchester.

Castiel took the distraction as an opportunity to glance at Sam again, who was sitting across the cafeteria, laughing at something Jo said. If Castiel listened carefully, he could almost hear that wonderful laugh over all the clutter from the rest of the students. He could definitely feel the warmth from his smile.

“Hey!” Dean whined, snapping his fingers in front of Castiel’s face. “I'm starting to feel like you're only friends with me to get to my baby brother!”

“He’s not a baby, don't make me sound like a pervert,” Castiel grumbled.

“Are you ever gonna ask him out?” Charlie asked, peering at him.

“Yeah, ‘cause I'm kind of sick you takin’ turns to stare at each other,” Benny chuckled.

“He doesn't stare at me,” Castiel muttered, “and no,” he told Charlie.

“But you want to,” she smirked. Castiel looked down at his food again and Charlie giggled, “I'll take that as a yes.”

The bell rang and the cafeteria cleared out, except for Dean and Cas who had a free period together.

“Do you actually want to ask him out?” Dean asked suddenly after a few minutes’ silence. Castiel looked up, chewing his lower lip.

“No,” he said hesitantly. Dean rolled his eyes tremendously, and pushed his lunch tray aside.

“Look, you wanna ask out a girl, you gotta think like a girl,” Dean said conspiratorially.

“Don't call him a girl,” Castiel said, and Dean rolled his eyes again.

“I'm his brother, I know things about him,” Dean hinted. “I can help you out, at a cost.”

“Why would you want to set me up with your brother?” Castiel asked suspiciously.

“That's where the cost comes in,” Dean smirked. “I’ll help you out if you promise not to be gross around me.”

“It’s not going to work, and then you'll have me being all mopey.”

“I guarantee a one-hundred percent success rate,” Dean offered smugly.

“If you're screwing with me…” Castiel left the threat hanging.

Dean waved his hand casually, “Want my help or not, buddy?”

Castiel weighed his options; being forever indebted to Dean Winchester, or pining evermore after the boy of his dreams. It didn't take him long to decide.

“What do we do?”

02/13/2015

“Dean, wait!” Castiel grabbed Dean’s coat and held him back.

“Oh, hell no, you're not backing out of this,” Dean warned.

“Come on, Dean, let's just do this another day!” Castiel pleaded, looking frantically around the crowded hallways.

“Dude, we’ve been over this. Today is the day, okay? It’ll be fine,” Dean said soothingly.

Castiel looked into the honest eyes of his best friend, and gave a jerky nod. _It'll be okay._

“Yeah, okay, let's get this over with,” Castiel sighed.

“That's the spirit!” Dean said cheerfully, clapping Castiel on the arm.

They wandered through the rapidly thinning crowd, and Castiel found himself standing in front of Sam all to quickly.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, with that beatific grin that left Castiel breathless. “Uh, Dean,” Sam acknowledged.

“Squirt,” Dean nodded, bending over and placing a step-stool on the ground.

“Uh, what's going on?” Sam asked, frowning in confusion.

“D-do me a favor and open your locker?” Castiel asked.

Sam still looked confused, but he obliged. Dean stood on the step-stool behind Castiel and lifted a watering can over Castiel’s head, slowly pouring out the water as Castiel knocked on the open locker door.

Sam closed the locker and looked at Cas bewilderedly. “Cas? What's going on?”

“Sam, I really, really like you, and I've wanted to ask you out for years, but I refrained because it could be weird and I don't know if it would work out I mean I'm already shorter than you and –” Dean cut him off with a pointed cough, “– right, getting off track. I decided that I don't want to wait anymore. I want to risk it all, I want to shout how I feel about you to the world. Sam Winchester, will you be my Valentine?”

“Cas, I –” Sam let out a breathless chuckle, and his beautiful megawatt smile, “yes, man, of course!”

The water pouring over Castiel’s head ceased, and Sam looked up.

“Look at that,” Sam grinned, and Castiel looked up to where an unimpressed Dean was holding a painted rainbow over their heads. “I think this is the part where you kiss me,” Sam hinted.

“Wh – oh, yeah,” Castiel muttered, taking a step closer to Sam.

Sam’s nose crinkled with a grin as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s wet hair.

“Ugh, I'm out of here,” Dean groaned, and Castiel heard him stomping off to find the janitor to clean up the mess.

“Good riddance,” Sam beamed, pulling Castiel in and placing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

Castiel pulled back dazedly and touched his fingers to his lips in amazement.

“You kissed me,” he let out an uncharacteristic giggle. Sam let out a little chuckle too, and kissed him again.

“So how're you gonna top this for Valentine’s Day?” Sam asked casually, slipping his fingers through Castiel's.

“I’ll think of something,” Castiel murmured happily.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sas :') I hope you loved it!


End file.
